


At The End Of The Road

by BaeByshee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeByshee/pseuds/BaeByshee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At night, once again, in the same road they met in "The End". Everything is settled and Supernatural is ready to say goodbye, but there's one final scene...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The End Of The Road

 - Dean! - Cas shouted, from the other side of the road. He ran through the rain to meet his human beloved. - I came back for you - he said as he got near the oldest Winchester.

 Dean looked at him, with that intense look he always gave to Cas, as if that angel was unreachable, untouchable, and that saddened his deep beautiful eyes.

 - I longed for you, Cas. Day and night. - he said, implicitly, and Cas felt the pain in his eyes.

 - I know, Dean. It's been one hell of a road. But I told you, right in this spot, that we had an appointment. We do, I wasn't lying. I didn't realize it right in the beginning but, as we went down that road, I realized that my mission of raising you from perdition was way bigger than that apocalyptic thing. The moment I gripped you tight I gripped myself too. I'm still an angel of the Lord, but my Lord now has a new meaning: you; everything you stand for, everything you are, all of that. - Castiel smiled, looking deep into Dean's eyes, and took two steps forward:

 - I love you, Dean Winchester. I've been here for a billion years, I've seen so much, but through all of that, you're the only vision that really catches my eye. You're all that matters.

 Dean just stood there, speechless, looking into that angel's eyes. He was a person full of disbelief. He never believed in God, he never believed in himself... Before hell, he had no faith in anything in this world. Than an angel took him out and gave up heaven for him. Every moment of his life was filled with self hatred; but it took just one look at that angelic blue-eyed face for him to leave all that hatred behind. He wasn't crap, he wasn't poison. He was loved by an angel, the best of them all. In that huge divine heart, he meant everything.

 There was nothing he could say to express those feelings, he was never really good with words. But he didn't need to, not with Cas. He understood him, heard his prayers, felt what he was feeling. Cas just smiled wider to him, and Dean had to smile back at that vision. There was only one thing for him to do. He stepped forward, grabbing Cas' waist with one of his hands. Pulling the angel really close, he took one of his hands, caressing it and smiling by the feel of his heart racing. Then Dean looked deep into Castiel's eyes, while making his hand's way from Cas' fingers to his face - caressing his whole arm, shoulder and neck and finally stopping at the touch of his stubble.

 - I love you too - he said firmly. One second later he was leaning to break the unnecessary space between him and Cas' open mouth, and when he did... Man, when he did... The electricity between them finally exploded as a firework of multicolored flames, while Dean felt those sweet chapped lips magically fit in perfection against his own and Cas thought that God himself must have made their mouths in order to touch each other. The passion within them grew so intense that Dean grabbed Cas in both arms by his waist with such rapture, the angel's grace became visible and was lifted, enclosing Dean's body like sparkling diamonds upon that dark night. And in that embrace they stood, holding each other like everything - every demon, every archangel, every leviathan, every heaven and every hell - had led to this. Dean had never had a home and Castiel had lost his; but in that moment, they found one. That road was their home, in that embrace they belonged. A hunter and a seraph, who would reckon? But there they were: after fighting hell, purgatory and heaven itself, they were finally home. The angel and the human, they made their own choice...

  _"And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love." (1 Cor 13:13)_  


End file.
